


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.

by DesertScribe



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Double Drabble, M/M, When It Comes To The 3 Sentence Ficathon The Horribly Long Sentences Are A Feature Not A Bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: 1. "Excuses, Excuses," Aaron Viva/Pete Hutter, 200 words, for the prompt: reasons I'm still alive
Relationships: Pete Hutter/Aaron Viva
Kudos: 2





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.

Aaron Viva has heard plenty of stories about Pete Hutter's habit of seeming to die and shrugging it off with ridiculous excuses like his claims that Chinese death stars only kill you for an hour and then you're alive again.

As time goes on, Aaron witnesses more of these feats for himself, and Pete has increasingly unlikely explanations for each one, like "Sure I fell off that towering cliff, but a grizzly bear which happened to be salmon fishing in the river below cushioned my landing, and the impact conveniently knocked it unconscious, allowing me to escape unmauled," and "It's a well-known fact that rattlesnakes don't always inject venom while they bite, and getting dry strikes from thirty five rattlesnakes at once might be statistically improbable, but it's nowhere near impossible; now be a pal and help me patch up all these perfectly ordinary nonenvenomated puncture wounds," and others so truly outlandish that they didn't bear repeating.

Aaron just welcomes him back each time, holds him tight as they fall asleep together, and hopes Pete won't disappear for good when someone else finally notices and asks Pete about the little detail of how, despite his injuries, he never actually bleeds.


End file.
